Chapter One: Lyla finds out she is more then a Ninja, She is also a Je
by Jyn31
Summary: Chapter One Lyla finds out she is more then a Ninja, She is also a Jedi. Intro: This Takes place on a cloudy warm/cool day, Lyla thinks she is alone until she learns she is more than a Ninja. She is a bright 17 year old that likes to go adventures. Sometimes Lyla's life could be so simple, but sometimes she has a temper to
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lyla finds out she is more then a Ninja, She is also a Jedi.

 ** _Intro: This Takes place on a cloudy warm/cool day, Lyla thinks she is alone until she learns she is more than a Ninja. She is a bright 17 year old that likes to go adventures. Sometimes Lyla's life could be so simple, but sometimes she has a temper to go with it. She has a crush on a boy she likes, but she is to shy to talk to him. Lyla's personility is similar to Hinata's, yes you will meet Hinata, Naruto, and other's in this story, it's a fan fiction between Star Wars and Naruto. Lyla has flashbacks of her childhood a lot and she knows that her father is on a planet called Jakaku, he's a Ninja and A Jedi, But Lyla dosen't know. I Hope you guys enjoy reading this. Please leave comment's this is my first time doing a fan fic. I know sometimes my spelling will be off, but I'm new to this. Enjoy._**

 _Flash back To Lyla's younger self._

 **"Wow it's my first training with my father I never knew in a while" said younger Lyla until her mother got a letter in the mail saying that her father, won't be able to make it home. "How am I spossed to tell Lyla that her father won't be able to train her? I can't train her, I don't have any experance of a Ninja or a Jedi?" Said Lyla's mother Mei to herself. "Mommy what is that? said four year old Lyla. "This is a letter from your father Lyla." Said Mei. "What does it say mommy." Said Lyla. "It reads that your father wouldn't be able to train you, he's off to battle against the evil emperor." Said Her mother Mei. "What is Emperor Mommy?" Said Lyla. "You Will understand when you are older my beautiful daughter." Said her mother Mei. Well the Days past and Lyla grew up into a young bright teenager, she had her mother looks and her father's courage, and she also has her father's fighting skills. Lyla's mother didn't care that she is a Ninja, but when her father and mother told her she was something else everything changed in Lyla's life.**

 **"Mei I'm home." Said Suto, Lyla's father. "Welcome home dear, you need to talk to Lyla, she's been waiting seventeen years to train with you, you missed all of her birthday's until now, she will be so excited to see you." Said Mei. "She will love this present I got her, it's a pink light saber." Said Suto. "Wait a minute dear, we going to tell her now that she is a Ninja and a Jedi?" Said Mei. " I think it's a good idea now, she's is Seventeen she is at that age to know the truth, how long has it been since we kept this secret from her?" Said Suto. "I Think you are right dear we should." Said Mei. Mei didn't want to argue with her husband because of what he's been though with Hans Solo and the star troopers. "Anyway dear how was the fight against the dark lord?" Said Mei. "Well not as we spectated, so where is Lyla now?" Said Suto. "She's up in her room." Said Mei. Suto walked upstairs and knocked on Lyla's door. (Knock Knock) Lyla opened her door, and say her father standing there, she gave him a huge tight hug. "Dad your home." Said Lyla. "Hi Lyla, wow you grow up so much since I was gone, sorry I missed your birthdays." Said Suto. "It's a ok Dad, you had to do what a Ninja had to do, after all Missions are very long, sometimes, I wish I could I go on missions but I need to get stronger though." Said Lyla. "That is actually true dear, you speak like a true Ninja just like your cousin Hinata." Said Suto. Hinata was knocking at the door. "Hi Hinata." Said Mei. "H..Hi Aunt Mei How are you doing ?" Said Hinata in a shy voice like she is always is. "I'm good come right in Hinata, Lyla is up in her room, with her father right now. They should be down in a few minutes." Said Mei. Lyla and he father was walking down the stairs and Lyla saw her cousin Hinata. "Hi Hinata, how are you doing." Said Lyla. "Hi Lyla, how is your training coming along?" Said Hinata. "It's coming along well, I still need practice, but I'm getting there, I never thought training will be so hard." Said Lyla. "Lyla, that's great." Said Hinata. "I'll tell you this Hinata, Lyla looks up too you very much, she will never give up her jacket like yours." Said Suto. "She bugged me everyday to make her a jacket like yours Hinata." Said Mei. Hinata started laughing. "I'm glad she looks up to me, she is a very smart girl, well I better get going home and back to Naruto." Said Hinata. "Wait Hinata, maybe sometime I could train with you and Naruto?" Said Lyla. "Of course you can Lyla, I'll talk to Naruto." Said Hinata. Lyla was so excited that her cousin Hinata stopped by, and out of the blue while Lyla was walking Hinata home, Lyla ran into a cute boy. "Excuse me." Said Maku." Maku's and Lyla's eyes met, and Lyla was turning red. "No it's my fault I didn't see where I was going, my name is Lyla." Said Lyla. "It's nice to meet you." Said Maku. Meanwhile, Lyla caught up to Hinata, and they reached Hinata's house. "Nar...Naruto I'm home." Said Hinata. "Hi Hinata, Lyla." Said Naruto. "Hi guys." Said Sakura. "Hi Sakura." Said Lyla. (Remember Lyla looks up to Hinata and Sakura.) "Happy Birthday Lyla." Everyone screamed. Lyla was so happy that all of her friends remembered her birthday. "Thank you so much everybody." Said Lyla. "Your very welcome." Said Sakura. Lyla and everyone had cake and ice cream, and it outside was starting to sprinkle so Lyla had to hurry up and get home before it really started raining.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lyla Makes it Home before it rained.

Lyla walked into the front door. "Mom, Dad I'm home." Said Lyla. "Hi dear." Said Mei. "You made It home just in time before it rained Lyla." Said Suto. "Your father has a present for you." Said Mei. " What is it, I have new car?" said Lyla. "Hunny we live in a village we don't cars I'm amazed you know what a care is?" Said Suto. Suto gave Lyla her present and she was so excited to open it. "This present comes with explanation with it." Said Lyla's father. Lyla opened it and saw a light saber in a box. "Your father and I need to tell you something Lyla." Said Mei. So Lyla sat down and Suto started to tell Lyla what she is. "What's going on Father." Said Lyla. "Your not only a Ninja, Lyla, your also a Jedi, this Light saber is your weapon, you have to carry on with your duty, I won't be around forever, Lyla, you have the force in you along with me, I have the force as well, that's way I missed all of your birthday's I was fighting against Hans Solo, the evil emperor." Said Suto. Lyla was having very trouble understanding what her father was telling her, and she looked at her mother. "your father is right Lyla you are not only a Ninja your a Jedi as well. When Lyla put down her light saber to go to the table to blow out her birthday cake candle, she closed her eyes and wished for turtle, out of the blue a huge turtle appeared. Lyla opened her eyes and looked around. "What did you wish for dear." Said Mei. "I can't tell, it won't come true otherwise." Said Lyla. Everything was cleaned up and Lyla went upstairs with her new light saber. While Lyla was trying out her new light saber she heard noise in her closet, she opened the doors and with her light saber in her hand, she opened the door, "Who are you and who else knows my location." Said Lyla. "It's me you wished me to be here." Said Leo. (hits Leo over the head.) "Ouch what was that for." Said Leo. "Wait a minute your not here to kidnapped me." Said Lyla. "I'm Not here to kidnapped you, (to himself) she's real cute." Said Leo. "what is your name Mr. Turtle?" Said Lyla. "My name is Leo." said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo, my name is Lyla." said Lyla. Lyla ran downstairs and told her mom and dad that there is a Turtle in here room. "mom, dad there is a turtle in my room." Said Lyla running down the stairs. "You have a what in your room dear?" Said Mei. "I have a Turtle in my room mom, come see for your self." Said Lyla. Everyone went upstairs and Lyla's mom and dad saw the Turtle sitting on Lyla's bed. "Hi i'm Leo. I'm a Ninja Turtle. "Said Leo. "Nice to meet you Leo." Said Mei. "He wanted me to go with him to help him find his way home, can I go mom and dad?" Said Lyla. "You have a duty Lyla, that you are found out that you are a jedi now you have to carry on with your fighting skills, to defeat the dark lord Hans Solo." Said Suto. "Dear let her, it will be advanture for her." said Mei. "Ok you could go Lyla, just be careful and watch yourself. you are our only daughter, we don't want you to get hurt." Said Suto. "I Won't get hurt father, I'm with a Turtle." Said Lyla. "That's what I'm Afriad of." Said Mei. "She will be in good hands, I'm a fighting turtle." Said Leo. So Lyla and Leo left, Lyla had her light saber in hand as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Lyla Thinking about going with Leo

Flash Back

Lyla was laying in bed remembering her flash backs, of her childhood. She saw her self sitting on her mother's lap in her mother's rocking chair, telling her a story about a brave Ninja. "I'm going to tell you a story about a brave Ninja Lyla." Said Mei. "Is this about Daddy and Grandfather and Grandmother?" Said Lyla. "I told you this story before Lyla." Said Mei. "Yes Mommy, but I'll love to hear it again." Said Lyla. "Then should we get started my young Ninja." said Mei. "Of course mommy." Said Lyla. "Well this takes place when your father was training with your Grandfather, and your Grandmother wasn't happy that your Grandfather was a Ninja, I used to watch behind a tree or behind the house or in my room watching outside of my window." Said Mei. "You wanted to be a Ninja as well mommy." Said Lyla. "Of course I wanted too, but my life was a living nightmare, I had no choice. I dreamed a lot of running away, but I decided not too, If I ever ran away, your Grandmother will have my head. "So What happened after that mommy." Said Younger Lyla. Well when I was in my room sleeping I heard auguring downstairs and it was your Grandmother and Grandfather fighting, like always, then your Grandmother had enough and she moved out and it was just me and your Grandfather." Said Mei telling Lyla her mom's life story. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hello how may I help you." Hi my name is Kaku, I met your daughter Lyla while she was walking Hinata home the other day." Said Kaku. "Oh hi Kaku, what's going on?" Said Lyla. "Kaku wow is that Leo?" Said Kaku. "Wait you know about us?" Said Leo. "Of course I do my Grandfather told me stories about you guys." Said Kaku. "He's trying to find his way home." Said Lyla. "I could stay here longer, if Kaku's heard of us maybe he has a lot of questions to ask me." Said Leo. "My Grandfather will be happy to meet you Leo." Said Kaku. "I'll come along too if that is ok with you Kaku." Said Lyla. "That will be wonderful.' Said Kaku. So Lyla and Leo went with Kaku to his Grandfather's house, of course Lyla still has her light saber in her hand. What will happened next Stay turned to Chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Lyla Meets the Digidestend & Blue Dragon

While Lyla and the others were traveling they ran into the Digidestined & the characters from Blue Dragon. "I don't think we are not in the Digiworld anymore." Said Kari to the others. Mayoko was laughing, "That's from Wizard of Oz." Said Mayoko to Kari. Kari saw lyla, and a bunch of her friends with them. "Hi My name is Kari, we are lost can you guys tell me where we are at?" Said Kari to Lyla. "You are in the forest." Said Lyla to Kari. Meanwhile, Kluke was yelling at shu. "SHU WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU TAKE US, YOU GOT US LOST ONCE AGAIN." Said Kluke yelling at Shu. "Shu I'm sorry Kluke, it's not fault we came to a different demission. Bouquet was just listening to Kluke and Shu auguring, meanwhile, Mayoko asked her cousin Lyla something. "Lyla noticed that you have the same jacket?" Said Mayoko to Lyla. Lyla noticed that Mayoko had the same jacket. "That is weird." Said Lyla to herself. Then bouquet was telling Shu and Kluke to ask Lyla for directions. "Hey Kluke, Shu we should ask that girl over there for directions." Said Bouquet to Kluke and Shu. "I think that is the best idea you had Bouquet, better then Shu's idea's getting us lost in the middle of the forest." Said Kluke in a mad voice. Then the Digidestend kids went over where Lyla, and others were. Bouquet wanted to know what they are. "Hi my name is Bouquet, you guys lost too." Bouquet said to Davis. "Actually we were spossed to get to the digiworld, but we came here instead. Lyla had an idea. " Ok that we are all lost let's find camp and in the morning we could find out way back home, sound ok with that Leo. "It's fine with me." Said Leo. "Lyla is kind of cute." Said Davis to Maku. "Back off Buddy she's my Girlfriend." Said Maku To Davis. Well everyone set up camp and of course Maku was next to Lyla, (Remember that Lyla has flashbacks of her childhood.) "You ok Lyla." Said Maku to Lyla. "Yes I just had a flashback again of my child hood." Said Lyla to Maku.

 _Flash Back_

 _Lyla remembers her camping trip with her father, when she was younger. "Daddy I'm so happy to go camping with you." Said five year old Lyla. "Same here dear, your mother hated camping, your Grandmother didn't approve it when we were younger, but your Grandfather didn't care." Said Suto To Lyla. Lyla's Flash Back was so strong that she gets nightmares. Out of the blue there was a screaming. "DADDY HELP ME." Said five year old Lyla. "Lyla what happened?" Said Lyla's father. "I had a nightmare." Said Lyla to her father._

Meanwhile the sun was coming up over the mountain and it was becoming morning, of course everyone was still asleep. Lyla woke up and made breakfast for everyone, then Davis smelled food. "That smells good Lyla." Davis said to Lyla. "Well thank you, I learned how to cook by my mother." Lyla told Davis. Kari was waking up along with the others, Shu was thinking to himself "I hope this food tastes better than Kluke's food she made." Shu saying to himself. "This Breakfast smells great." Says Kari to Lyla. Everyone was eating, and Leo ate his food fast. Everyone helped Lyla clean up the dishes, and they were on their way to help Leo find his way home. Stay tuned to Chapter Five.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Lyla's Adventure To Find Leo's Home

Lyla and the others started their Journey to find Leo's home. "Wouldn't it work if we ask Leo where he lived then this will be a whole lot easier, to find his home." Bouquet said to Lyla. Lyla asked Leo where he lived. "Where do you live Leo." Lyla Said. "I live sewers in New York." Said Leo. Everyone was staring at Leo thought he was crazy. "Wait a minute you telling me this Turtle lives underground." Kluke said speechless. "I do agree with Kluke." said Kari. Sakura and Hinata and Naruto saw the kids. "Hinata isn't that your cousin Lyla and the other's?" Sakura asked Hinata. "I think so Sakura." Said Hinata in her shy voice. The others saw Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. "Lyla are you guys lost?" Said Naruto. "Of course we are Naruto." Lyla told Naruto. "Let's go back to the village and you guys could get cleaned up and start this journey over in the morning." Naruto saying this to Lyla. "I think that will be a good idea Naruto." Sakura telling Naruto that that was the best idea he had all day. Mayoko was getting tired and running a low grade fever. "I don't feel so well." Mayoko falling down to the floor. "Mayoko you ok?" Kari saw Mayoko on the floor. "Tai she's running a fever." Kari telling Tai. "Faith, and Inori is both running a fever also." Said Yolei. "My Grandfather is a Doctor, we could take the girls over there, that way they could sleep and my Grandfather could take care of them." Said Maku to Tai. Everyone went to Maku's Grandfather's house. "Oh hi Maku, what's going I see you brought some friends with you?" Said Shipa" "Grandfather Can you watch these girls they are running a low grade fever's they are friends of mine, so is Leo." Said Maku. Maku's Grandfather's eyes started to glow when he saw Leo. "Wow your Leo one of the Turtles?" Said Shipa to Leo. "Yes I have three other brother's." Leo said to Shipa. "I know you have brother's Leo, your Sensei and I go back a long time." Shipa talking to Leo. "Wait a minute you know Sensei?" Said Leo. "My Grandfather and Sensei was partners." Said Maku. "Then we had to go our separate ways after that." Said Shipa Told Leo." Mayoko, Inori, Faith were laying on the bed, Davis by Inori's side, and Kari by Mayoko's and Faith's side along with Izzy. "This remind me when Kari got sick when we were younger with the others." Tai remember the younger years. "That's right I was sick when we were with the others." Kari remembered too. When Tai and Kari was having a flash back. "Shipa may I use your phone to call my mom and let her know where I am." Lyla said to Maku's Grandfather. "Of course you can Lyla." Maku's Grandfather said to Lyla. Lyla called her mom and dad and told them what happened and they decided to go over and help Maku's Grandfather with the children.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Lyla left Home to find who she really is.

It was a Windy afternoon, and Lyla didn't eat her lunch, she was tired of her parents lying to her, about her life, she wanted to know who she really is. (To herself) "If no one is going to tell me who I really am I going to find out on my own." Said Lyla to herself. Lyla grabbed her jacket put her hood on went downstairs and went outside, and left her house. Her mom and dad were out shopping at the store. Lyla took her light saber and left, she left her headband behind. Lyla started to walk in to the woods, until she came to a desert. She ran into a young girl named Rey. "Excuse me young traveler who you may be?" Said Rey To Lyla. "My name is Lyla, I'm Jedi accounting to my father." Lyla telling Rey. "Very well, you here to fight against Kylo Ren?" Rey said to Lyla. "Isn't Kylo Ren the Dark Lord?" Lyla said to Rey. "Yes he is Young traveler. Rey saw that this girl came across a long way so Rey and Lyla joined forces with each other. "Well welcome, I'm Rey, and this is BB8." Said Rey to Lyla. "Rey we need to keep moving or we'll attack against Kylo Ren's hitch men, wait who is she?" Fin said to Rey. "Finn she's a young Traveler like us, she said she has the power to defeat Kylo Ren once and for all." Rey telling Finn. "What is your name young traveler?" Fin saying this to Lyla. "My name is Lyla, I think I have the force in me, I think I'm more than a Jedi I think I belong with the force, someone says I'm the Princess?" Lyla said. "Well one way to find out is to talk to Princess Leia, and Hans Solo and see if it true, or we could ask Maz Kanata." Finn saying this to Lyla and Rey. A Big boom hit the young travelers and BB8 was hiding, Lyla couldn't believe her eyes, she never say so many star troopers in her life. "What are those?" Lyla said to Finn. "Those are Kylo Ren's hitch men, they are called star troopers, I used to be on until I met up with Poe Dameron, he was my best friend." Finn saying this to Lyla. Lyla was amazed, to see all of this happening right before her eyes. "Should we go and fight them?'' Said Lyla. "Finn let's move they spotted us." Said Rey. Lyla pulled out her light saber and started fighting against the Star Troopers. Rey and Finn couldn't believe their eyes. "Where did she get a light saber from?" Finn asking Rey. "Ask her after we leave." Said Rey To Finn. Lyla told them the ghost is clear, so Finn asked Lyla where she got a light Saber. "Lyla where in the heck did you get a light saber?" Finn saying it to Lyla. "My father Suto, gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday he's a Jedi." Lyla saying this to Finn. "Wait you mean Jedi Suto?" Finn Remembering the name. "You know my father Finn?" Lyla asking Finn. "Yes I know your father, but I don't know if Suto is your real father though Lyla, we could ask Maz Kanata about you." Finn saying this to Lyla. Lyla noticed something weird was going on when her father told her she was a Jedi.

 _Flash Back_

 _Lyla had one of her flash backs again, she remembered the time her mother or not mother telling her the story about her Grandfather. Lyla remembered what her Grandfather told her in a letter when she was only six years old, "My beloved Lyla, you don't know who I am, but I'm stuck on a planet called Jakku, this present is for you, this was your Grandmother's first light saber, now it's yours, you have to use the force, you go out and find Kylo Ren and fight him and kill him once and for all. On your journey you will meet up with Rey and Finn, and BB8. You will later meet up with Hans Solo and Chewbacca. You will find out soon enough who you really are my beloved Jedi Lyla. Lyla remembered this saying from her Grandfather's letter, and she knew now that her parents were lying to her all along._

"You ok Lyla?" Finn saying this to Lyla. "I'm ok, I just had a flash back of my child hood, and something my Grandfather told me when I was only six, my Grandfather told me that I will meet up with a guy named Finn and a young girl named Rey on my Journey to become a Jedi." Lyla telling Finn. "Wait who was your Grandfather Lyla?" Rey saying to Lyla. "Don't know his name, but he is stuck on a planet called Jakku. Lyla saying this to Ren at the time." Well Finn, Rey, Lyla, BB8 started walking more though the desert.


	7. Chapter 7

Inori and Faith were feeling better, but Faith was not feeling any better, Leo noticed that Lyla was gone. "Did anybody noticed we are missing Lyla?" Leo saying this to the others. "I was wondering where Lyla went." Kari said. "Should we go look for her?" Kluke saying this to other's. Everyone was looking at each other, and they decided to go look for Lyla. Lyla's parents showed up at Maku's house and they told them that Lyla ran away from home. "Should we go after her Suto?" Said Mei to her Husband. "If I reveal her, she will die." Suto saying. "Why would Lyla ever run away?" Mei said. Then Lyla's Grandfather walked in. "Maybe she ran away because you guys didn't tell her truth about her." Said Lyla's Grandfather Shang. "Wait a minute you left, after Grandmother left and you have such nerve to show up here and tell me how to run my daughter's life." Mei said to her Father. "Hey if you gave Lyla the letter I gave you when she was six all of this will make since to her." Shang saying this to Mei. "Wait what's going on?" Tai said to Mei. Mei was talking to everyone about Lyla's past. You probably want to know what happened to Lyla, Rey and Finn and BB8 show back to them. Finn, BB8 and Rey reached Maz Kanata place. "Well Well isn't Rey, Finn and you might be Lyla." Said Maz Kanata. "Wait how do, you know me." Lyla said to Maz Kanata. "You're a young Jedi, I know your Grandfather Shang young Jedi, and you're here to defeat Kylo Ren." Maz Kanata said to Lyla. Lyla finally knew the truth about herself, and back to the other's they decided to go find them, Shang Lyla's Grandfather decided to go find her with the other's. "Maku stay her with Faith and Inori." Shang telling Maku. "The rest of them left to find Lyla. "Where would she be Shang?" Kari said. "You guys could call me Grandfather, whoever friends of Lyla, could call me Grandfather or Grandpa." Shang saying this to the group. So the guys came across the desert, and Shang noticed the desert. "Do you remember this place Grandfather? Kari said. So the other's decided to follow Shang thought he desert. Stay tuned to Chapter eight.


End file.
